Forgetting Wonderland
by Anna Lee Cain
Summary: Wonderland is a happy place isn’t it? But lately that has changed. The Cheshire cat making sense? The mad hatter a normal boring man? The twisted world of wonderland seems to be fading away and the only person that can stop it doesn’t believe it.
1. A Story to be Told

**A/N: I love Alice in Wonderland. I hope my readers enjoy it! Pleas review! Im up for any thing so if you must fill free to be harsh.****

* * *

**

**A Story to be Told**

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

Wonderland has a way to capture the hearts of children everywhere. In fact that is what kept wonderland alive through the years. Its stories and adventures somehow helped build the world of imagination. But in the new world of today nonsense was ridiculed and the practical world of science seemed to take over. The world was changing and so was wonderland.

Jane knew well enough the stories of wonderland told to her by her grand mother. Yet, she was growing older and had learned the line between readily and make-believe. But what happened when she stopped believing altogether. What would that do to Alice's precious wonderland?


	2. Summer Time Wonders

**Summer Time Wonders**

Jane had just got the news from her parents. She would be spending all summer holiday with her grandmother in England. The same summer she was suppose to spend in California with her older brother. But she wasn't complaining. England, all summer, oh yes she was loving it.

She had visited England before with her family but never alone. She guessed her parents thought she was old enough. In her mind she was. Jane was fourteen and most likely one of the most mature people in her class. But that was beside the point. Jane was going to England, a trip that most people she knew envied.

A few days had past and Jane was comfortably settled in. She loved Grandma Alice's house, it was big and old. When she was younger she would pretend she was the queen of spades "the queen of hearts nice sister" and the house was her card castle.

"Jane dear, can you come up here for one moment love?" called Alice from a room much like a study. Jane made her way in to the room meet buy her grandmothers smiling face.

"Ya gram?" asked Jane. "Oh I wish wouldn't speak like that. It's much too improper." Her grand mother argued. "I have a gift. I quarreled with my self for what seemed like ages about sending it to you for your birthday, yet I fill it's much too precious to risk its damage." Alice said as Jane pulled an aged yet lovely dress from its whimsical wrapping paper.

The dress was a dark blue with an apron tied around its waste. She knew this dress. Her grand mother would speak of it when she told her stories of wonderland but only brought it out once before "only because Jane had begged her". And know it was hers.

"I hope you like it. So many fond memories held deep in side it." She said running her fingers a crossed it. "Lies" was the final word ringing from her lips. Jane could fill a coldness fill the room and it broke her heart to see her grandmother, once such a whimsical character, act so dull and annoyed. Something was wrong, but it could wait till the morning, Jane's eyes were worn and hard to keep open any longer.


	3. Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass**

Jane's beauty sleep didn't last long when she heard a grate thump from the attic. She thought nothing of it and decided, sins she was up, to try on the dress. In it she looked lovely yet something was missing…it was her. Yes she looked good but it wasn't her. Yet Jane was expert on style,all she had to do was add black and white tights, lots of bracelets, and a beaded nucleus rapped around her neck two times.

As she marveled herself in the mirror another thump could be heard. This time she went up to investigate taking with her prize position "a pink ipod hidden in the apron pocket". Jane fallowed the nose up to an old mirror center in the middle of an empty room. "THUMP" it moved once more. Timidly, she pulled her hand to meet the glass. A sudden jerk came and pulled her body in as her entrees rippled the mirror.

"Maybe she's a fig" said a voce. "No she much too beautiful to be a fig you idiot!" argued another voce. "Hatter will you explain to your SON that she must be a fig!" the man turned to state his opinion. "Personally, I don't care much for figs, they always have their heads up their…" the argument led on as Jane awoke seeing their faces.

She gasped, recognizing the faces immediately. One was the Marge Hear, the Mad Hatter, and a young man who she didn't know wearing the same hat as the Hatter only blue not green.

She knew these faces, she knew this place. It was her grandmother's beloved wonderland. It wasn't just a dream it was real, real enough at least. But some thing was wrong, very wrong and gave Jane a weary filling. Where was the color, the happiness? What had happened to the loving world of Wonderland?


End file.
